Ah, la famille !
by Zeugma412
Summary: Recevoir la visite de votre ancêtre, ça peut être plaisant... mais quand on s'appelle Albus Dumbledore et que l'ancêtre en question est le vieux satyre Silène, ça peut vite tourner à la catastrophe. Et ce ne sont pas Poppy, Minerva, Rusard et Severus qui diront le contraire.


Disclaimer : le monde de Harry Potter est à J.K.R. ; Alistair et ses amis du Dix-Neuvième Parallèle sont à moi.

Rating : T + **.** C'est légèrement plus osé que d'habitude.

Pairing : Albus Dumbledore - OC ; Poppy, Minerva, Rusard et Severus.

Correctrice : Fantomette34.

* * *

Cet OS est spécial à double titre.

Il est un exercice de style : le texte est composé uniquement de dialogues et de quelques onomatopées.

ET

Il est un cadeau pour sev9hermi, qui a posté la soixante-dixième review sur les Missions Improbables. J'espère qu'il lui plaira.

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **.**

Ah, la famille !

.

o-O-o

.

 _Crouic ! Crouic ! Crouic !_

 _Creaaaaak ! *_

" Poppy ? - _Crouic !_ \- J'ai besoin de vous - _Crouic !_ \- tout de suite !... _Crouiiiiiiic !_

\- Une minute, Mademoiselle !... Ah là là, ces jeunes élèves, pas moyen d'être tranquille avec elles : il y a toujours quelque chose qui ne va pas. Et il est près de minuit, en plus. _Asseyez-vous sur le lit le plus proche, j'arrive !_ Et veuillez ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom, je vous prie.

Bien, que se passe-t-il ? Mais... _ **Par le service trois pièces de Merlin**_ _,_ Albus, c'est vous sous ce morceau de métal ?!

\- J'en ai bien peur.

\- Mais... qu'est-il arrivé à votre voix ? Et votre apparence ? Vous avez l'air d'un improbable mélange entre un Sombral et le bonhomme Michelin.

\- Vous connaissez ce personnage publicitaire ?

\- Hum ?!... Oh oui, bien sûr ! J'ai eu jadis un amant moldu qui était garagiste. Mais trêve de bla-bla ! Quelle tuile vous est tombée dessus ? Pourquoi vos cordes vocales ont-elles mué à l'envers ? On croirait entendre le chant d'un Castrat... ou le miaulement d'un chat à qui on aurait marché sur la queue.

\- Un mélange de tout ça... Vous... vous savez ce qu'est un Castrat ?

\- Evidemment ! J'ai eu un petit ami qui était chanteur d'Opéra. Bien, poursuivons ! Que s'est-il passé ?!... Racontez-moi tout, Albus, j'ai besoin de savoir.

\- D'accord, mais ça va être long ! Moi-même j'ai du mal à réaliser... Tout a commencé il y a trois quarts d'heure : j'étais tranquillement dans mes quartiers, en train d'expédier des paperasses quand soudain..."

 **.**

"Salut Bubus !" fit une voix juste en face de moi.

Vous comprendrez que j'ai sursauté : personne n'aurait dû être capable de se trouver dans mon bureau, encore moins à cette heure tardive. J'ai aussitôt empoigné ma baguette et l'ai pointée devant moi... et sur l'être qui s'y trouvait.

Et je l'ai reconnu !

Devant mes yeux ébahis se tenait Silène. Vous savez ce qu'il est ?

\- Ma foi, oui, quand j'étais étudiante j'avais un amoureux dingue de Mythologie grecque, et puis...

\- Oui ?

\- ... Minerva m'a raconté vos aventures dans la boîte de nuit de Dionysos, à Naxos, quand vous vous êtes transformé, justement, en Silène. Oh Circé, j'aurais voulu voir ça !

\- Ce n'était pas si drôle que cela.

\- Oh, Albus, vous ne savez pas vous amuser !

\- C'est exactement ce qu'il a dit.

\- Ah !

\- Il a d'abord commencé à m'observer. Je n'étais pas tranquille : sa présence n'annonçait rien de bon. Il finit par me dire que le Dieu du vin lui avait parlé de moi et qu'il était désireux de voir par lui-même si son descendant était digne de lui : c'est-à-dire si je "m'éclatais comme une bête", selon ses propres mots.

\- Ooooh, comme il a dû être déçu !

\- Co... _comment ça, déçu ?!_

\- Faut être réaliste, Albus, vous ne passerez jamais pour un émule de John Travolta, époque La Fièvre du Samedi Soir - et avant que vous le demandiez, _oui !_ j'ai eu un Sexfriend qui était fan de disco - vos exploits sur une piste de danse se cantonnent au Slow, et encore...

\- Hmrph !... Quoi qu'il en soit, mon cher ancêtre n'était pas plus convaincu que vous et il a eu une idée géniale... de son point de vue.

\- Aïe !

\- Comme vous dites. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a touché, en disant : "Je vais te montrer ce que c'est, un Satyre qui s'amuse."

\- Oh oh...

\- Il s'est fondu en moi, et je me suis retrouvé avec l'apparence que j'avais à Naxos : des oreilles de cheval et une queue du même nom ; et pas dans les cheveux, celle-là !

\- Ah ah ah !

\- Vous pouvez rire ! Moi je n'en avais pas envie, car tout de suite après il a pris le contrôle de mon corps, et nous sommes partis en vadrouille dans les couloirs du château.

\- Toujours dans le but de vous apprendre à vous divertir ?

\- Oui. J'ai prié Merlin pour que nous ne rencontrions personne, mais il ne m'a pas entendu et quinze minutes plus tard, nous sommes tombés sur Minerva qui faisait sa ronde..."

 **.**

"Hé hé...

\- Albus, c'est vous ? Je vous croyais dans votre antre, en train de remplir des formulaires.

\- Comment pourrais-je rester cloîtré, quand une beauté comme la vôtre arpente ce lieu désert ?

\- Sans blaguer... vous lui avez vraiment dit _ça ?_

\- Pas moi, Silène, et il ne s'en est pas tenu là. Il a continué un laïus qui aurait fait passer les poèmes de Gilderoy Lockhart pour du Victor Hugo. Vous savez qui est...

\- ... Victor Hugo ? Bien sûr ! - J'avais un compagnon qui adorait la littérature moldue du dix-neuvième siècle - ceci dit, la comparaison est peu flatteuse.

\- ... et méritée. Minerva, pendant ce temps, paraissait noyée sous le flot de paroles, et puis, elle a vu mes oreilles de cheval :

\- Ooooh, Albus, que vous avez de grandes oreilles !

\- C'est pour mieux t'écouter, mon enfant.

\- Ooooh Albus, que vous avez de grandes dents !

\- C'est pour mieux mordiller ta peau divine, ma Déesse.

\- Ooooh Albus, que vous avez une grande queue de cheval !

\- Mais comment avait-elle vu ça ?

\- C'est une question que je ne lui poserais jamais. Toujours est-il que Silène poussa l'avantage. Il lui demanda de leur trouver un endroit tranquille, où il pourrait lui démontrer l'intérêt de la chose. Et pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'ambiguïté, il lui mit la main aux fesses.

\- Nooon ?! Minerva a dû sauter au plafond ?

\- Au plafond, non, sur moi, oui ! J'ai reçu ses soixante kilos sur la râble et je suis tombé : je n'étais pas assez fort pour supporter son poids.

\- La pauvre ! Elle a pris ses désirs pour la réalité. Elle ne sait pas que vous êtes gay ?

\- Que... comment

\- ... je l'ai appris ? Pour une fois, par un de vos amants, que j'ai soigné dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Minerva a compris la tromperie et s'est mise en colère - en rage, même. Vous connaissez le proverbe : "Il risque gros celui qui descend dans la tanière d'une tigresse pour lui enlever ses petits, mais il risque encore plus gros, celui qui ôte à une femme ses illusions." ?

\- Oui oui, j'avais un soupirant qui compilait ce genre de choses.

\- Elle m'a lancé un Maléfice Cuisant et tenté de me donner une tête de cochon.

\- Albus... vous êtes _déjà_ une tête de cochon !

\- Poppyyy...

\- D'accord, j'arrête ! Qu'avez-vous fait ensuite, ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que Silène a fait ?

\- Je... il... **nous** nous sommes enfuis loin du grain écossais, et nous sommes tombés de Charybde en Scylla.

\- _... ?!_

 _-_ C'est-à-dire sur Rusard."

 **.**

"Tiens tiens, avait-il dit, qui c'est ?!

J'avais envie de lui répondre : "c'est l' plombier !", mais il n'aurait pas compris. De toute façon, je ne pouvais parler, mais Silène ne s'en privait pas. Il a commencé à complimenter le concierge sur sa chatte...

\- _**Koff !... Koff Koff !...**_ Merlin, évitez de me faire rire quand je bois, Albus !

\- ... puis il a voulu la prendre dans ses bras, c'est là que c'est parti en sucette : Miss Teigne s'est mise à feuler et à faire le gros dos, avant de me... de **nous** labourer la tête avec ses griffes et Rusard, croyant que j'étais un intrus sous Polynectar, l'a récupérée, avant de tenter de m'... de **nous** arrêter.

\- Mais comment ? Il est Cracmol !

\- Grâce à un Taser modifié par les Frères Weasley. Vous savez ce qu'est un Taser ?

\- Oui oui, j'ai eu un concubin qui faisait partie de la police !

\- Il a pris son élan, et quand il pensait sauter sur nous, il a glissé.

\- Il vous a raté, alors ?

\- Nn... non ! Il a frappé plus bas.

\- Où ?

\- Les bijoux de famille.

\- _Ouille !_

 _-_ Comme vous dites. C'est ce qui explique ma voix de Soprano. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Peeves a fait chuter sur nous des armures. Notre duo a couru dans les couloirs, la tête dans un heaume et rejoignant les escaliers par miracle. La descente jusqu'au grandes portes s'est faite en un éclair et à ce moment-là...

\- Quoi ?

\- Severus est rentré, de sa cueillette nocturne d'ingrédients pour potions. Je m'étais dit : "C'est bon, il ne va pas nous combattre !"... C'était sans compter sur Silène, qui transforma les robes noires de notre ami en fanfreluches dignes de Zaza Napoli.

\- Je connais la pièce La Cage aux Folles, j'avais une... connaissance qui travaillait aux costumes.

\- Alors vous devinez la réaction de notre cher Potionniste : il est devenu furieux et nous a envoyé un Sort de _Tarantallegra,_ avant de s'en aller _._ Mon pauvre corps n'en pouvait plus, je me suis effondré.

C'est à ce moment-là que Silène a déclaré forfait. Il a cessé la fusion et a repris substance de son côté, disant que Poudlard était un asile de fous encore pire que ceux qu'il avait déjà côtoyés, et qu'il reviendrait me voir quand ça se serait calmé, ou alors en terrain neutre.

Et il est parti. J'ai pu, je ne sais somment, prendre le chemin de l'infirmerie et vous rejoindre. Voilà, maintenant vous savez tout, pouvez-vous me soigner ?

\- Bien sûr ! Quelques mouvements de baguette et vous serez comme neuf. Ne bougez pas... _Evanesco Bibendum !_ Voilà pour les boursouflures dues au Maléfice Cuisant ; le reste est un jeu d'enfant. Hop, terminé !

\- Merci Poppy ! Je n'ai plus qu'à retourner dans mon bureau.

\- Une minute !... Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ?

\- Je... ne vois pas.

\- Suite à vos désastreux résultats d'analyse, je dois vous administrer une médication contre le diabète.

\- Une potion ?

\- Non, des piqûres avec des seringues moldues, c'est plus efficace. Allez, tournez-vous et montrez-moi la partie la plus charnue de votre individu.

Ça vous apprendra à gober des bonbons au citron à la tonne !"

 **.**

 **o-O-o**

 **.**

"Je n'y crois pas ! Tu es venu te réfugier au Bar des Louchébems à cause de ta peur des seringues ?

\- Oui Nemo. J'ai transplané en urgence quand j'ai vu avancer la disciple des piqûres : je ne supporte pas ça.

\- En tout cas, ça ne m'étonne pas de la part de Silène, cette histoire ! T'as bien fait de venir nous rejoindre, on va te r'monter le moral !

\- Alistair, fous-lui la paix !

\- T'inquiète ! Viens là, Bubus, j'ai ce qu'il te faut.

\- Quoi ?

\- Une compagnie féminine : la petite Mélanie. Elle séjourne chez nous pour les vacances moldues."

 _ **Boum !**_

"Oh mince, il est tombé dans les pommes !

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Bon, ben, y'a plus qu'à le monter dans la chambre et le laisser dormir. Qui va veiller sur lui ?

\- Sweetie s'est proposée.

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

\- Ouille !... Pauvre Albus, ça va l'achever."

FIN

* * *

* Ce craquement là, c'est celui de la porte.


End file.
